Toeing the Line
by SpoiledLiLAmy
Summary: Scarily real night terrors are dominating Max's dreams but how long is it before she looses her grip on reality?


TITLE: Toeing The Line  
RATING: R 4 icky issues and language  
PAIRING: Max/Alec of course but it's not like aggressively so it's just a fic where they happen 2 end up 2gether… oh and there's some Logan/Asha hints but nothing major.  
DISCLAIMER: Not mine. It belongs to JC, Fox, blah blah blah   
DEDICATION: I dunno….. who wants it?  
AN: K the "night terrors" that this story is about are real things I just exaggerated it all a little. Generally people who had seizures (ex. Max) get these later on as well as the temporary paralysis. Ah the things you learn on Loveline!   
AN2: I have no idea if Crash has a ladies night but 4 the sake of the story pretend there is 1 k.  
AN3: ok I was like half asleep when I wrote this so I wasn't really functioning perfectly and if it's awkward or bad blame the school for making me get up so early.  
AN4: Ok I have 2 get this out..... 2 things 2 rant about 2day! Ok peeps who read my other sories know about my english teacher....... well here's an update on that. We had 2 do presentations 2day and 1 group did a video which they taped over a Brittney Spears concert. The video ran a little long and the class got a glimpse of her in one of her less revealing outfits. My teacher goes totally spaz over this! She stormed up 2 the front of the class and started shouting about knowing that was inappropratie and not wanting 2 see this in her classroom. I'm not a fan of Brittney Spears but this really got me worked up. I mean come on not like we haven't seen her what a million times before and yeah they're boobs ok. My teacher should have 2 of them unless she has some secrets I honestly dun want in on so I dun see why this would upset her so much! Ok 2nd incedent was on the bus home (yes I'm a poor lower classman who rides the bus) Some kid came up 2 me and asked me if I would go out with his brother!!! His brother happens to be the kid who terrified me back in kindergarten cauz he talked to his backpack! The kid is 1 of the biggest losers in the grade! The whole bus is staring at me and of course the kid is sitting behinde me so I can't say anything mean and I can't come up with anything especailly witty so I'm like.... Um no not particularly. So this kid is near tears and every ounce of blood in my body has come rushing up 2 my face and every1 is staring at me. Of course I had also decided 2 take siccors 2 my bangs last night so I was not having the best hair day. (my bangs have a sort of blonde porquepine thing going on) I've decided 2 say all this cause if I have 2 suffer thourgh it at least the rest of the world can get a good laugh outa it. My friends are all annoyingly understanding (cept my bff who laughs her head off and then smacks me which she really shouldn't do considering I've got like a foot on her and I'm only 5' 3'') and that's so boring. I ll stop now or else this'll end up longer than the story! 8oD  
  
~~~  
  
_Forfeit the game  
Before somebody else  
Take you out of the frame  
Puts your name to shame  
Cover up your face  
You can't run the race  
The pace is too fast  
You just won't last  
  
~Points of Authority~ Linkin Park~_  
  
~~~  
  
Max sat in Crash staring at Alec as he once more creamed Sketchy at the pool table. She took a swig of her drink and ran a hand through her straight brown hair. Logan had once again brushed off her invitation to join them, reducing her to a wallflower.  
  
He had tried to bow out gracefully by muttering something about Eyes Only but she knew in reality that he would be spending his free night with Asha. He had been doing a lot of that recently and sure Max had been bitter, at first, but she had gradually come to terms with the fact that things weren't going to get any better between her and Logan and she should follow his lead and move on.  
  
Max scanned the crowd for a possible candidate to help her in the "moving on" process but found the mob seriously lacking a real show of testosterone. She cringed as yet another aggressively peppy song blasted through the speakers. Judging by the high female turnout and playlist consisting of bands that depended more on computers than on raw talent, it was ladies night.  
  
She heard some commotion from the group at the pool table and prepared to exercise some damage control on Alec's behalf. Alec and Sketchy were lunging playfully at each other with their pool sticks. Max rolled her eyes but allowed a small smile to take residence on her face. Original Cindy slid into the seat opposite Max and grinned.  
"Like kids," she said nodding towards their male friends whose playful fight was turning into an all out war with name calling and throwing of pool balls.  
  
Max greeted her friend with a nod and turned back to watch Alec and Sketchy. Cindy seemed pleased by the excess of females so Max let her scope out the dance floor in peace.   
"Oh check out the blonde one there!" she cried, pointing to a girl by the pool table, "The one with the legs!"  
  
Several minutes of observation saw the blonde throwing herself at Alec like most of the club's occupants. Max rolled her eyes for the second time that night and O.C. sighed dejectedly.  
"Damn," she muttered, "Looks like I'm gonna be home tonite Boo."  
Max smiled sympathetically and patted her shoulder, "Cheer up. Red head over there's checking you out so all's not lost after all."  
Original Cindy eagerly scanned the crowd for her red headed admirer. Max laughed softly and turned to watch Sketchy's cue stick snap in two, wood splinters breaking off to shower the pair's audience.   
  
Alec and Sketchy seemed to have just noticed the crowd they had attracted and preceded to smile and bow exaggeratedly. Max drained the last of her drink and shouldered her coat ready to take her leave when a horrified cry drew her back to the pool table.  
  
She pushed through the sarong of people and into the center of the mob. There lay Alec howling in pain. His cocky defiance gone as he curled in a fetal position clutching his knees to his chest. Max grabbed his shoulder and rolled him onto his back, becoming suddenly aware of the large amount of blood pooling around the body of her blonde companion.  
"Alec?" she asked worriedly.  
  
Max gasped as he slowly uncurled himself revealing a long, jagged gash running from sternum to hip. His t-shirt was shredded and soaked in blood.  
"What happened?" Max asked softly. Alec opened his mouth to reply but closed it again his face contorted in agony.   
"What the hell happened here?" Max demanded but the crowd remained dead silent, including Sketchy who was cowering in a corner. Alec raised a blood-streaked hand to Max's cheek, "Max," he whispered before loosing consciousness.  
  
Max felt his cold hand fall from her cheek before she was jolted awake. She lay motionless in bed, a cold sweat dripping off her face. She could feel those clammy blood wet fingers on her face and had to take several deep breaths before she was able to reel in her racing imagination and convince herself that it had been nothing but a dream.  
She made to bring her arm up to wipe her sweaty face but found herself suddenly unable to move. She tried frantically to make her arm do as she ordered or just to twitch a finger but she couldn't. She could move noting below her neck. Max considered screaming for help but remembered that Original Cindy was out and no one would hear her. She gave a terrified whimper and closed her eyes to wait out the remainder of the night.  
  
~~~  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Or I hold further chapters hostage..... or I do as soon as I have them written lol.  
~~~  
  



End file.
